Mind Games
by Wannon
Summary: Wannon: *YAOI* Sepiwoth has amnesia and thinks his name is.....Gertrude? Rufus rejects Cloud, Reno rejects Gertrude... Please read and REVIEW, your opinions matter to me!


Yes…another Final Fantasy VII fanfic by your beloved Wannon-chan.Okay, so I'm not your beloved…anything.Who cares? The reason I write FF7 fics is cos I'm sick and tired of crappy wrestling fanfic readers reading my fics and NOT REVIEWING, DAMN THEM! How bloody rude! I mean, I go to all the trouble of actually using my brain to write…and get no response to it! I love you FF7 fic readers! You're so great! The majority of you who review are really nice…thanks so much! * Wannon-chan bows her head in respect *Also, it would help to read my first FF7 fic, called 'Walking into bars can hurt' as it will help you understand this fic, okay? And if you could, tell your friends about my fics and get them to read and review! Spread the word! Wannon-chan for president!…whoops, going off-track!

Anyways, I'll begin now…thanks again!Oh yeah and I will refer to Sephiroth as Sepiwoth for most of this fic…smeegee-san gets mad at me if I don't.

~ Wannon-chan ~

~ Wannon-chan begins narrating the story…her actors and pawns in this story have to do what she says ~

Cloud was upset.

Cloud: * Sigh * "I'm upset…"

He was upset because his love, Rufus, wasn't there.

Cloud: "I'm upset because my love Rufus isn't here"

Cloud was gay.

Cloud: "I'm ga- hey!"

It's true…you know it is.

Cloud: "Shutup…no-one's supposed to know!"

Oh…sorry.Too late now.

Cloud: "You're kidding…"

No I'm not, and you're not being sarcastic.

Cloud: "I despise you, and the way you're writing this fic"

~ Wannon-chan wipes away a tear ~

You're hurting my feelings…* sob * I want my mummy! 

(Yes…I know.I said 'mummy' Well…I am not an American, or anyone else from a country who says 'mom'.I say 'mum' cos I'm from New Zealand, so bite me!…on second thought, don't.)

~ Wannon-chan decides to return to her natural style of writing…continuing talking with the characters and letting her insanity seep through her fingers as she hits the keyboard keys along to 'Jumpin' Jumpin' by Destiny's Child. ~

Wannon: "Hey Cloud…you seen Vincent or Rufus…or Reno?"

Cloud: "Why?"

Wannon: "Well…you know how much I love those three guys…Mmm…Rufus and Reno and Vincent…"

Cloud: "Oh my!"

~ Wannon raises her eyebrow at Cloud ~

~ The Rock (The wrestler…mmm, Rocky) enters, pointing at Wannon's raised eyebrow ~

Rocky: "Hey! Jabroni! That's gimmick infringement! Now The Rock is just gonna kick your monkey ass!"

~ Wannon gasps happily at being called a Jabroni ~

~ Smeegee-san interrupts Wannon, smacking her upside the head ~

Smeegee-san: "You poggle! It's an insult! Don't be happy about it!"

~ Wannon shrugs ~

Wannon: "Sorry Smeegee…can't help myself!"

~ Smeegee-san sighs ~

Smeegee-san: "Oh well…I tried.Ooh! Um…read my fanfics! Please?"

Wannon: "Hey! this is MY fanfic! Quit plugging your own fanfics in it!"

~ Smeegee-san laughs maniacally, then disappears, leaving a carrot stick behind ~

~ Wannon grabs the carrot stick and eats it ~

Wannon: "Mmm…Kakorott…"

(Another Dragonball Z thing…Goku's real name, Kakorott, is a pun on carrot, okay?)

~ Rocky leaves, disgruntled that he isn't being paid any attention ~

~ Rufus enters, and Wannon drools uncontrollably ~

Wannon: "Rufus…"

Rufus: "Wannon! You're alive!"

~ Rufus hugs Wannon, who melts ~

~ Rufus reshapes Wannon, then sticks her in the freezer to set ~

* An hour later *

Wannon: "Thanks Rufus…hey! You've helped me lose a couple pounds!"

Rufus: "No problem…hey, how'd you…how are you alive?"

Wannon: "Me and Goku were bessies…he used the Earth Dragonballs to wish me back"

Rufus: "Oh…well I'm glad you're alive.Does Vincent know yet?"

Wannon: * Smiles goofily * "Nope…"

Rufus: "Okay.Well, how about we start this story? Me and you can write it together!"

~ Wannon blushes ~

Wannon: "Sure…"

* Note: Teal colour is Wannon's writing, Black is Rufus' writing *

There was once a man who was a president.This man was extremely handsome…and he was rich, too.Which was good, because he could afford tons of stuff.

~ Rufus and Wannon have a conference ~

Rufus: "This isn't working…"

Wannon: "No…I'm afraid it isn't"

Rufus: * Sigh * "What are we gonna do?"

Wannon: "Just…okay.You be cute and sexy, I'll write the fanfic, okay?"

Rufus: "Okay! Simple enough!!"

Reno was drunk.He was drunk because he just got paid.And he was on vacation…only this time his vacation was valid, and Rufus couldn't yell at him and make him work.

_Wahoo! thought Reno, as he eyed up the 'sexy' fanfic writer.__I wonder if it's the beer goggles…or is she really sexy?_

Reno removed his beer goggles and looked at the fanfic writer again.She was just your average chick with red hair, nothing special.

~ Reno interrupts ~

Reno: "Um, I have red hair…"

Wannon: "Funny that.So do I…"

Reno: "Are you being mean to me cos I didn't take you out on that date I promised?"

Wannon: "Yes"

Reno: "I'm sorry…I was thirsty! I didn't mean to spend all my money!"

Wannon: "Got two words for ya, Reno"

Reno: "Yeah?"

Wannon: "Al. Coholic."

Reno: "Huh? Who's he?"

~ Wannon sniggers, and ignores the question, continuing her dumb fanfic ~

Anyway, as I was saying…Reno was looking at the chick with red hair when Cloud and Co walked in.Reno glared at them.

"Why do you have to always come to the same place as me?" he whined to them.Cloud snorted.

~ Cloud interrupts ~

Cloud: "Hey! Wannon! You know damn well I don't snort! I chuckle, maybe…but never snort!"

Wannon: "Whoops, sorry.My bad"

Cloud _chuckled, then went to sit down with his posse.Reno looked at them longingly.He had never really considered them enemies…but he had to do his job.He really wanted to have fun with them…drinking alone wasn't that much fun.Okay, he was a loner, and hated it.He had almost gathered enough courage to make amends with them, when someone fell through the roof.The man in a black cape stood up and dusted himself off.It was Sephiroth.(Or Sepiwoth, if you __really want, _

Smeegee-san)

Everyone looked at him and got ready for a fight.'Sepiwoth' scratched his head, his emerald eyes drenched in confusion.

"Who am I?" Sepiwoth asked.There was a moment of confused silence, before Yuffie began to laugh.

"You don't know who you are?!" she giggled.Sepiwoth looked at her sadly.

"No…I don't.Why is that funny?" he asked.Yuffie stopped giggling.

"I'm sorry…I guess it isn't funny" she said.

~ Yuffie interrupts ~

Yuffie: "Um…let me get one thing straight here.I would not be sorry if Sephiroth lost his memory.I would be happy.He tried to take over the world.So stop making me act sorry for him!"

Wannon: "Just play along, okay? I have a plan…"

Yuffie: "Ooh, a plan! It better be good"

Wannon: "Oh, it will be…"

* Sadistic laughter *

Cloud walked over to Sepiwoth.

"Do you remember me?" he asked.Sepiwoth looked at Cloud for a while, then shook his head.

"No…" Sepiwoth replied, getting upset.Cloud smiled.

"Don't worry…" Cloud began.

~ Cloud turns to Wannon for advice ~

Cloud: "What should I tell him his name is?"

Wannon: "Hmm…how about…Gertrude!"

~ Cloud sweatdrops at the thought of Sepiwoth thinking his name is Gertrude, then laughs ~

Cloud: "Hee hee, that's funny!"

Wannon: "I know!"

~ Smeegee-san appears again, hitting Wannon-chan over the head with a kendo stick~

Smeegee-san: "You baka, Wannon! His name is Sepiwoth! Nothing else!"

~ Wannon shakes her head vehemently ~

Wannon: "No.I'm standing my ground on this one.His name will be Gertrude"

~ Smeegee-san narrows her eyes ~

Smeegee-san: "You'll pay…oh yes, you'll pay…"

~ Smeegee-san disappears ~

~ Wannon rolls her eyes ~

Wannon: "Ayah…no good"

Cloud patted Sepiwoth on the back.

"Don't worry Gertrude, we'll help you get your memory back" he said.Gertrude looked at Cloud.

"Who's Gertrude?" he asked.

"That's your name" Cloud replied.

"Oh! Do you know me?" he asked with a smile.

"Yeah…uh, we're friends…" Cloud responded.

"And my name is Gertrude?"

The rest of the people in the bar stifled giggles, as Cloud nodded.

"Sure is, my friend." He said.Gertrude grinned hugely, and hugged Cloud.

"Thankyou! I'm glad I can count on you to help me!" he cried.Cloud sweatdropped slightly, pushing Gertrude away.

"That's okay…just, just don't hug me again, okay?" he said.Gertrude nodded, before rushing excitedly around the room, stopping in front of Reno.

"Hello! My name is Gertrude! What's yours?" Gertrude asked Reno, who grinned and extended his hand.

"My name's Reno, nice to meet you, Gertrude" he said.Gertrude shook his hand energetically.

"Can I sit and drink with you? You seem like a nice man" Gertrude asked.Reno nodded, and gestured to the seat next to him.

"Feel free, Gertrude, my friend" Reno replied, watching him as he sat down, blushing slightly.Reno was confused.Why was 'Gertrude' acting shy around him and blushing? 

His questions were answered when Gertrude turned to him and asked;

"Um, do you have a girlfriend?" Reno's eyes widened in shock.

~ Reno interrupts ~

Reno: "Wannon…don't make me gay, please? I…I know you're mad at me, but…I have…I have…just don't, please? I'll make it up to you, I promise!"

~ Wannon considers Reno's offer ~

Wannon: "How are you gonna make it up to me?"

Reno: "Um…I'll take you out on a date…" * Smiles sexily *

~ Wannon gulps, trying to resist Reno's charms, to no avail ~

~ Wannon hugs Reno, smothering him in kisses ~

Wannon: "I'm so sorry! I forgive you!"

~ Rufus enters in a mad dash to rip Wannon off Reno ~

Rufus: "Get off him! You're…I…"

Wannon: "You're…I…what?"

~ Rufus blushes ~

Rufus: * Whispers * "I like you…"

Wannon: "Pardon?"

~ Rufus blushes more ~

Rufus: * A little louder * "I like you…"

Wannon: "Excuse me?"

~ Rufus gets frustrated ~

Rufus: * Shouting * "I LIKE YOU!"

~ Wannon grins ~

Wannon: "Oh! I like you too, Rufus"

~ Rufus sighs ~

Rufus: * Mutters * "Oh, I give up…"

~ Vincent enters, tears forming in his eyes, his bottom lip trembling…oh wait, you can't see his bottom lip…forget it ~

Vincent: "Wannon…I don't believe this…first you don't tell me you're alive, and now you've left me for _Reno?!"_

Wannon: "Left you? Honey…we were never together!"

~ Vincent begins to turn into Chaos, Wannon pours water over him to cool his temper~

Wannon: "Calm down! Calm down! Okay, enough of this fun and frivolity…I'm continuing with the fanfic! this has gone on long enough!!" 

(Enough is enough and it's time for a change!…look at my nose! What the hell am I, an aardvark? –Jason Sensation mocking the late Owen Hart before he was the late Owen Hart…wrestling…* Sigh * so funny!)

Where was I…oh yeah! Gertrude was about to find out if Reno had a girlfriend!

"So, do you have a girlfriend?" Gertrude asked again.

~ Billie Piper enters, singing; "Do you have a girlfriend?…blah, blah, can't remember the words…crappy song…" ~

~ Wannon gives Billie Piper a swift kick up the ass, sending her flying into the next dimension ~

Wannon: "Heh, heh, heh…"

Reno gave Gertrude a sideways glance.

"Are you gay?" he asked.Gertrude thought hard.

"Um…yes?" he said questioningly.Reno growled, and stormed over to Cloud's table, picking him up by the shirt.

"Okay, Cloudie-boy…enough is enough.It was funny for a while, now get Sephiroth's memory back!" Reno snarled angrily.

"WHEE!! I'M A GAY CHOCOBO!…wait a second…what's a Chocobo? And what's gay?" Gertrude yelled as he flapped his arms madly, and ran rampant around the bar.

(Have you noticed the setting for my fics is almost always in a bar…in Costa Del Sol? Odd, huh?)

Reno and Cloud sighed as Gertrude, Sepiwoth, Sephiroth, whatever…call him Charlie if you like…or maybe Boo Radley…ah, who cares?! Anyway they sighed cos he was now doing a striptease on the table, attracting the Swedish bartender's attention (Who's name, by the way, was Sven…as most Swedish bartender's names are…not that I know any Swedish bartenders called Sven…nuts.) 

OH! And, no…they were NOT sighing in the pleasure-ish way…they were sighing in disbelief.

"Gertrude! Stop that!" Reno yelled.The bartender shot him death looks.

"No, don't you stop him now, I'm enjoying this, for sure" Sven said in a Swedish accent…cos he's Swedish.

"Gertrude! Come here!" Cloud beckoned.Gertrude obliged, coming to stand in front of the two men.

"Now, listen up, boy…you are not gay. Nor are you a Chocobo.You are not a stripper either.Got it?" Reno said slowly.Gertrude grinned.

"Yep" he said happily.

"Oh…and your real name is Sephiroth" Cloud added.Gertrude looked puzzled.

"Sephiroth? No, my name is Gertrude!" he protested.Cloud and Reno looked at each other.

"This is all Wannon's fault!" they exclaimed, leaping over to her and pushing her away from the computer…hey!

Reno: "Haha! We are in control now! Prepare for trouble!"

~ James and Jessie from Team Rocket enter ~

James: "Make it double…"

Jessie: "To protect the world from devastation…"

James: "To unite all peoples within our nation…"

Jessie: "To denounce the evils of truth and love…"

James: "To extend our reach to the stars above…"

Jessie: "Jessie!"

James: "James!"

Jessie: "Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"

James: "Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

~ Jessie and James look around for Meowth, who has missed his line ~

James: "Jessie…where's Meowth? He never misses his line!"

Jessie: "I…I don't know, James…"

~ Reno interrupts them ~

Reno: "Um…does this Meowth fellow happen to look like a cat?"

~ James shoots a suspicious glance at Reno ~

James: "Yes…yes he does…how did _YOU know?"_

~ Reno sweatdrops ~

Reno: "I…uh, he went that way!" * Points in a random direction *

~ Jessie and James blast off again ~

~ Reno looks at the gagged and bound cat-thing in the cage under his table ~

Reno: * Mutters to himself * "You'll make me a pretty penny, you will…heh, heh, heh…"

~ Meowth struggles with his bonds to no avail ~

Cloud: "I'm going to make everything right again!"

~ Cloud makes everything 'right' again ~

Rufus and Cloud were having a picnic on the beach…it was a beautiful day for two lovers to spend some 'quality time' together.

"I love you, Rufus…" Cloud said.

"I lo-"

~ Rufus clobbers Cloud with a trout, sending him flying into…um…somewhere! ~

Rufus: "Quit it, Cloud! I don't love you! I am NOT gay!"

~ Cloud's bottom lip quivers ~

Cloud: "But…"

Rufus: "But nothing! Now you just sit wherever it is that you are, and Reno and I will take care of this fanfic!"

~ Rufus and Reno proceed to 'take care' of the fanfic ~

* Note- Rufus = Teal, Reno = Black.Get it? Got it? Good. *

Rufus, the president of Shinra, looked over at the quiet woman with the red hair sitting across from him.

"Wannon, come here" Rufus ordered.Wannon-

Shook her head, refusing to go to that pompous rich boy, Rufus.

"No! I love Reno! You can't make me love you!…besides, you're gay!" Wannon said, rushing to-

Reno and kicking him in the balls.She had changed her mind.

"I've changed my mind.I love Rufus" she said, before-

Changing her mind once more, running to Reno as he swept-

The floor! Because he was a lowly janitor, and couldn't compare to Rufus, who was just so-

Bad in bed.So Wannon took the 'lowly janitor's' hand and left, whispering; 

"I love a man in janitor's uniform…" in his ear.The 'Janitor' turned around and flipped off the loser in the room behind him.Reno had won.

~ Rufus gets VERY angry ~

Rufus: "That's it.I've had it.You and me, NOW!"

Reno: * Flutters eyelashes * "Rufus…I had no idea you were so attracted to me!"

~ Steam begins to come out of Rufus' ears ~

Rufus: "I mean, let's FIGHT, you idiot!"

Reno: "Oh, well when you put it THAT way…"

~ Reno and Rufus square off, and begin to battle…again.No surprise, Reno won. ~

Reno: "Too much for you, was I, little man?"

~ Wannon crawls to Rufus' side.She revives him with a Phoenix Down ~

Wannon: "Rufus? You okay?"

Rufus: "Burrrrpppp! Oh, sorry…I shouldn't have had that burrito…"

~ Wannon giggles ~

Wannon: "You must be feeling better after that!"

~ Rufus blushes ~

Rufus: "Hehe, yeah…"

~ Wannon helps Rufus up, and turns to Reno ~

Wannon: "Can I have my fanfic back now?"

Reno: "Yeah…I've had enough of it"

Rufus: "I hope you haven't had enough of me, because I'm back and ready for a rematch!"

Reno: "You're on!"

~ Wannon sighs, shaking her head in disbelief ~

Wannon: "You egomaniacs…get over yourselves"

~ Both men glare at Wannon ~

Reno and Rufus: "Look who's talking…"

Wannon: "Hmph! I'm not talking to you two anymore!"

~ Wannon begins to finish off the fanfic, as Reno and Rufus battle behind her ~

So anyway, the problem with Gertrude/Sepiwoth/Sephiroth, was that he had amnesia.What's the commonly known cure for amnesia?…that's right, a knock to the head.

"Hey! Cloud! Git yer spiky ass over here!" Barret commanded.Cloud jumped and rushed over, crossing his arms in front of his chest, and putting one foot in front of the other.(Not that it really matters how he stood, and I'm quite sure you don't give a damn anyway)

"What, Barret?" Cloud asked, looking at the big man's gun.

~ Cloud interrupts ~

Cloud: "Hey! I was not looking at his gun, you pervert!"

~ Wannon sighs ~

Wannon: "Uh…Cloud? Wrong gun.The gun I'm talking about is on his ARM!"

~ Cloud blushes ~

Cloud: "Whoops…my bad"

Wannon: "Who's the pervert now?"

So anyway, Cloud was looking at Barret's gun…on his ARM.

"Well…you know how Sephiroth's got himself anmesia?" Barret said.

"_AMNESIA, yes…"_

"Whateva.Jes' cos you had some form o' schoolin! Big-ego'd jackass…"

"Forget it! Just…what were you going to say?"

"Well…my momma always told me that when a man's got himself _amnesia…hah! I jes' said it! Anyway, she said to hit him on the head to get his memory back!"_

"Hmm…that may just work…but the BIG problem is…do we want the old Sephiroth back?"

"YES!" came the collective reply from everyone.

"He's driving even ME nuts!" Yuffie yelled.Cloud sighed.

"Okay…who's got something solid enough to knock him over the head with?" he asked.He was handed a large block of cheese.

"What?!?" Cloud exclaimed."Who gave me this?"

Cait Sith raised…it's hand? His hand? Oh, I dunno.

"It was me," Cait Sith admitted."Is it not solid enough?"

"Uh, no, it's fine…where on earth did you get it from?" Cloud asked.Cait Sith shrugged.

"It's amazing what you find hidden inside this stuffed Mog…I found a Chocobo egg, once…but Nanaki ate it" he said, glaring at Nanaki, who bared his teeth in reply.

"Oh.Well, thanks" Cloud said.He began to sneak up on Sephiroth, who was meditating on a table.

"A, b, c, d, e, f, g, h, i, j, k, l, m, n, o, p…" Sephiroth sang in a monotonous voice.

"TAKE THIS!" Cloud yelled, smacking Sephiroth square on his head with the huge block of cheese.He turned around to look at them.

"How do you feel, Sephiroth?" Cloud asked.Sephiroth glared at them.

"My name is Gertrude!" he insisted.Everyone fell over.

"How do you feel…Gertrude?" Cloud asked.'Gertrude' smiled.

"I feel great! But my head hurts…" he complained.

"Well…there goes that old wives tale" Cloud said.

"NO! hit him again!" Yuffie squealed.Cloud grinned.

"Actually…that'd be fun! Here I go!" Cloud yelled, whacking Sephiroth again with the block of cheese.Sephiroth fell to the floor, unconscious.

"Did it work?" Tifa asked.

"We can only wait and find out…" Cloud replied.They didn't have to wait long.Sephiroth rose into the air, drawing his sword, an evil smirk adorning his face.

"Hello Cloud…tell me my name is Gertrude, will you? I'll teach you a lesson!" he exclaimed.Cloud and company gulped, racing out of the bar, and heading for Mexico…and freedom!Sephiroth walked out after them, but they were long gone.

"Damn! Not again!" he exclaimed, sitting down on the ground outside the bar.That same annoying little child appeared again.

"Hello again, mister!" she trilled happily.Sephiroth sighed angrily.

"Hello." He said sharply.

"Whatcha doin now?" she asked.Sephiroth stared at her.

"I'm still trying to kill Cloud" he replied.

"Why?" she asked._It starts…Sephiroth thought._

"Because he's making me sad…and some people just need killing…" he said.The little girl's face screwed up.

"Why's he making you sad? Does he call you names? Pull your hair?" she asked.Sephiroth smiled, and shook his head.

"What's your name, kid?" he asked out of curiosity.She beamed.

"My name is Belle! What's yours?" she asked happily.

"Sephiroth" he replied.

"Sepiwoth?" she asked.A vein in Sephiroth's head began to throb.He hated being called that.

"No, honey.Se-phi-roth" he said, searching frantically for the mother of this sickeningly sweet, yet stupid child.

"Se-pi-woth?" she attempted.

"Close…but not quite.Maybe you should go home, kid.Where's your mother?"he asked, still looking for her.

"Mother? What's a mother?" she asked.Sephiroth looked at her in shock.

"You know…the lady who looks after you"

"Nope…I haven't got one of those" she said sadly.

"What about a daddy? You got a daddy?" he asked.

"Daddy? No…"

"A house? Where do you live?"

"I live under a box!" she said happily.Sephiroth shook his head sadly._What do I do now? He thought urgently._

~ Sephiroth asks Wannon for advice ~

Sephiroth: "Help! What do I do?"

Wannon: "You be her daddy"

Sephiroth: "What!? No way!"

Wannon: "You know you want to…think of the endless possibilities! You could corrupt her and make her your minion! She could be the next threat to the safety of the planet!"

~ Sephiroth looks thoughtful, stroking his chin ~

Sephiroth: "Hmm…maybe you're right! I'll do it!"

Wannon: "Good boy"

"Okay, Belle…guess what?" Sephiroth asked the small child.

"What!?" she asked excitedly.

"I'm gonna be your daddy!"

"Yay!" she exclaimed.Sephiroth led her off into the sunset, with the hope that maybe one day…his child will be evil.

~ Sephiroth interrupts ~

Sephiroth: "Um, excuse me? She WILL be evil.Most definitely."

Wannon: "Fine, have it your way…"

So Belle and Sephiroth walked off into the sunset, hand in hand.Sephiroth was positive that this small child would be the most evil woman on the planet…once he had trained her._Perfect…he thought._

The end.

~ Sephiroth interrupts again ~

Sephiroth: "Whoa! I'm not quite finished yet!"

Wannon: "Yes.Yes you are."

Sephiroth: "But…"

Wannon: "Next time, Sephiroth"

~ Sephiroth sighs, but leaves ~

~ Wannon grins happily ~

Wannon: "Yay! Finished!…and Smeegee-san has yet to make me pay! She musta forgotten!"

~ Smeegee-san appears, armed with a rubber mallet ~

Smeegee-san: "Hah! You thought I'd forgotten! Well, now I shall get you, my pretty…and your little dog, too!"

~ Nanaki interrupts ~

Nanaki: "I prefer lion-beast-thing, thankyou!"

~ Smeegee-san whacks Nanaki into another dimension ~

Smeegee-san: "Like I care! Now, back to you! Prepare to pay!"

~ Smeegee-san raises mallet menacingly ~

Smeegee-san: "This is a Final Fantasy 7 fanfic why are there wrestlers and 'singers' in it?"

Wannon-chan: "…"

Smeegee-san: "And how did you end up with ALL the cute guys in FF7?We both know that Rufus is mine...well Clouds and mine!"

~ Wannon-chan sets her pet Chocobo, Chocie onto Smeegee-san ~ 

Wannon: "Go Chocie! Get her, girl!"

~ Chocie chases Smeegee-san away ~

Wannon: "Hehe, now I can officially end this!"

The official end.(Cos Wannon-chan said so!)


End file.
